


Amici per le Punizioni

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Crossover, Gen, IN SPACE!, Slave Contest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Murtry fa da addetto alla sicurezza ad una gara di bellezza, ma nessuno sembra disposto a creare problemi, e la noia avanza. La scoperta di una passione in comune con un'altra addetta lo tirerà su di morale.





	Amici per le Punizioni

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata dalle gare di bellezza canine (in particolare la Westminster di New York), dalle quali anche le categorie vengono parzialmente riprese.

Murtry picchiettò con il cane il proprio palmo, guardandosi attorno con sguardo di ghiaccio.

C'era troppo rumore, e c'era troppa gente. Non che fosse un gran problema, certo. Solo, avrebbe fatto più fatica a trovare chi si meritava una punizione. Ovviamente, voleva dire, chi disubbidiva alle regole e minacciava la serenità della competizione. Sì, non c'entrava assolutamente la voglia bruciante di far schioccare il cane sulle natiche di quei bellissimi schiavi.

Adolphus Murtry sprofondò lentamente sull'elegante sedia pieghevole - che per quanti drappeggi potesse avere, sarebbe comunque rimasta scomoda come ogni altra di quel genere - in attesa che qualcosa catturasse la sua attenzione. Ma purtroppo, neppure il bestione di Nagata - normalmente desideroso di imbizzarrire e di dare uno scopo al suo lavoro - era presente, e la lunga fila di concorrenti era tutto fuorché agitata.

Senza chiudere gli occhi, si pinzò lievemente il ponte del naso, osservando i dintorni del tappeto rosso. Eccolo là, il partecipante numero quarantadue con la sua handler. Aveva sentito che erano i favoriti per la categoria Toyboy, avendo già vinto un buon numero di premi. Lui aveva il sorriso di chi è sicuro di sé, ma non nel modo stronzo che aveva gente come Inaros. Era un sorriso gentile, compassionevole, soprattutto quando guardava l'anziana donna che lo teneva al guinzaglio. In effetti, il modo in cui lei gli prendeva il viso, gli vaporizzava i ricci scuri, era sicuro e tranquillo. Quante competizioni aveva già affrontato? Spruzzare acqua sui capelli era una tattica che usavano solo handler di una esperienza: all'apparenza inutile, un'accortezza simile bastava per renderli più lucenti e soffici nel momento dell'esame. Lei doveva avere una sessantina d'anni. Quanti schiavi aveva portato sul ring?

Con un gesto appena accennato, Murtry aprì la scheda di Poe Dameron, e premette delicatamente sul nome segnato come handler. La prima cosa che lo colpì non fu l'elenco di una buona serie di vincite nei quarant'anni precedenti, ma lo status di senatrice e addirittura principessa. Veniva da un pianeta lontano, ricco e ben amministrato. Chi poteva immaginare che una personalità così importante potesse dedicare la sua vita alle gare? La maggior parte dei ricchi di norma sedeva comodamente in prima fila, osservando l'handler generosamente pagato perché portasse il loro nome al primo posto.

La dedizione personale di Leia Organa era qualcosa di davvero notevole.

Una risatina lo distrasse. Quando alzò gli occhi, trovò il mefistofelico sorriso di Marco Inaros troneggiare su di lui. Eccolo, il sorriso pieno di sfottò e autocompiacimento. Internamente, Murtry pregò che Dameron e Leia lo stracciassero.

"Partecipante numero quindici."

Sputò tra i denti, il naso arricciato e la mascella rigida.

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Spiamo i concorrenti dell'altra parte della galassia, Murtry?" Marco si morse la lingua ad arte, facendola appena spuntare tra le labbra scure. Murtry allargò un finto sorriso, senza rispondere.

"Vuoi dimostrare anche agli sconosciuti come devi compensare tutto ciò che ti manca con la violenza? Personalità, fisico, viso, palle. Manca qualcosa?"

Adolphus continuò a sorridere e si chiese quante probabilità ci fossero che Amos Burton, l'animale di Nagata e partecipante numero dieci, irrompesse nel corridoio e caricasse Marco. Rendendolo possibile inabile.

"Inaros, la gara della categoria Toyboy inizia fra meno di quattro minuti. Inoltre,"

Iniziò, alzando lentamente il dito per indicare il guinzaglio molle. "... Dov'è il tuo handler? Non vorrai essere buttato fuori perché stai gironzolando da solo, vero?"

Marco sembrò non accusare il colpo, gli mandò un bacio e scivolò nuovamente al suo posto. Murtry prese un profondo respiro. Ci mancava solo che Inaros spargesse la voce del piccolo incidente accaduto qualche anno prima, mettendo nuovamente in pericolo la sua carriera. Quando sarebbe iniziata quella gara? Mise via il palmare. Si sentiva già stanco, ed era fin troppo presto.

L'abbaiare rabbioso di una donna e il suono di un taser fin troppo vicino lo fece quasi saltare sulla sedia. Si guardò attorno con i sensi nuovamente acuti, ma nulla sembrava accadere nella fila pronta ad entrare sul ring. Aggrottò la fronte e provò a spostare di qualche centimetro la pesante tenda che divideva il corridoio, seguendo la fonte della voce.

A meno di un metro da lui, una donna alta e bionda stava agitando il taser contro un partecipante decisamente bruciacchiato. Lei sbraitò ancora in una lingua che Murtry non conosceva, per poi lasciarsi cadere pesantemente sulla stessa sedia pieghevole. Adolphus la squadrò per qualche secondo, il tempo di riconoscere lo stesso simbolo di addetto alla sicurezza. La donna lo notò poco dopo, tirando le labbra.

"Ah? C'è un'altro ingresso, di lì?"

Murtry si sciolse immediatamente in un sorriso sollevato. "Sì, qua ho i Toyboy. Una noia. Fortunatamente entrano tra pochi minuti."

L'altra accavallò le gambe, sbuffando sonoramente e incrociando le braccia, il taser ancora tra le dita.

"Magari. Io ho il Working, ma inizia fra mezz'ora. E alcuni sono già irrequieti adesso."

Adolphus ascoltò in silenzio, per poi scomparire dietro la tenda. Poco dopo fece scivolare il cane oltre la tenda, mostrandoglielo con un sorriso. "I miei purtroppo stanno ben attenti a non provocare troppo, e non posso usarlo. Ma se i tuoi danno fastidio, puoi provare questo."

La donna si illuminò, prendendo delicatamente in mano la lunga bacchetta flessibile. La rigirò un paio di volte, e provò a farla scattare in avanti. Il suono fece scattare tutta la fila, che li osservò con preoccupazione.

"Con questa li potrò minacciare benissimo! Estremamente più minacciosa di un taser..."

"Fa meno male, ma ammetto che faccia scena..."

Ammise Adolphus, contento di aver trovato qualcuno con i suoi stessi gusti. Ovvero, farsi rispettare dalla gente, specialmente dagli infidi schiavi.

"Grazie davvero. Adesso non oseranno più sfidare Phasma."

Disse ancora lei, tirando uno sguardo di fuoco agli schiavi allineati. Murtry aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non le piaceva avere qualcuno da picchiare? In fin dei conti, non era poi così importante. La felicità di punire rimaneva invariata, voluta o meno.

Quando lo show iniziò e i partecipanti iniziarono a scorrere davanti a lui, qualche handler avrebbe potuto giurare di aver intravisto Adolphus addirittura sorridere.


End file.
